


What kind of man

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bondage, Captain!Rey, F/M, Humilation, Impact Play, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Octopus!Kylo, Oviposition, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacles, Thoughts about Pregnancy, mermaid, merman, sword fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: “You should follow your Captains command,” she said determined. Kylo nodded, his hand reaching out again to cup her face.“You are right.” He gave her another soft kiss and looked into her eyes when he added, “but you aren’t my Captain.”Captain Rey has an affair with hybrid Kylo, who is half human, half octopus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Humiliation, Oviposition, Impact Play, Zoophilia, Tentacles/ Vines

She heard him enter through her window as she wrote a letter to the General. The sea was calm that evening, the sun about to set. Rey had eaten already, an empty plate sitting on the mahogany sideboard to her right and the goblet of wine in front of her was nearly empty.

Kylo crept closer and she stilled when a hand touched her shoulder while the other scooped the captain’s hat from her head.

“Still working?” he asked, twirling the hat in his hands and she shivered when she suddenly felt a clammy tentacle of his touch her arm. He was still wet from the seawater he had spent the day in.

A smirk appeared on her face as she dropped her feather and turned around on her elegant wooden chair to face him. He looked gorgeous as always. From the very first moment she had met him she had been fascinated by him. His upper half was completely human and his lower half completely octopus. The mix was stunningly beautiful and she often found herself marvelling at his beauty, not at all repulsed like some humans seemed to be.

“Well, some of us can’t swim in the ocean all day.”

Kylo shrugged, giving her a playful smile in return.

“As if you’d want that. I’ve never seen you swim in all our time together.”

Rey eyed him, a smile playing around her lips. “Maybe I’m secretly a mermaid.”

“Sure, and I’m secretly a kraken. Oh, wait…” He raised two of his eight tentacles, wiggling them through the air. Amused Rey stood up and made a step towards him.

“I happen to like your tentacles.” A slight blush followed this confession and Kylo’s smile turned into a grin.

“Hm, I wonder why that is?” His long dark limbs trailed around her as his hands came to rest on her hips. Content Rey closed her eyes and raised her head, waiting for his soft lips to touch hers. Instead she felt his nose brush hers and a tentacle shoving itself under her shirt. The cool, still moist texture of it let her shiver.

“No undergarments today?” Kylo breathed when he touched her bare breasts.

Rey sighed, eyes still closed.

“I was in a hurry.”

He hummed, letting his lips trail her jaw, before finally bringing them to her own. How she loved those lips, so full and soft. At the beginning of their relationship they had spend hours simply kissing each other. Rey still thought fondly of this time. They had been each other’s firsts and had both enjoyed the exploration of the other.

Two of his limbs now caressed her breasts and Rey felt herself responding to him. Her core tightened with anticipation and her nipples hardened.

“I thought a ship sailed on it’s own,” Kylo teased, not letting their conversation drop and Rey opened her eyes, looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

“I’m still the captain. There was some planning to do. We changed directions-“ He silenced her with another kiss and shrugged her linen blouse off with one fluid motion.

Rey made a pleased sound while she reached up and waved her hands into his thick damp hair. She loved the feeling of it and often found herself playing with the dark strands. Kylo groaned when she started massaging his scalp and pulled her closer.

“Feels good, maybe you should keep doing that instead,” he said between kisses.

Snorting Rey let go of him and made a step back only to be caged in by his tentacles.

“I’ve been waiting for two days,” she huffed crossing her arms over her breasts. Kylo’s eyes followed the movement, lingering on her soft naked flesh.

“Aye, Captain.” He lurched forward grabbing her loosely bound trousers and ripped them down her legs, dragging her knickers along with them.

“Right to business then.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, but bend down to take her boots off. Kylo took the opportunity to let a tentacle trail over her firm behind, giving it an appreciative clap.

“Kylo!”

She nearly lost balance from the impact and looked at him accusingly before straightening up again. His hands shot up in defence and Rey took a step closer now that she was just as naked as him.

“You should follow your Captains command,” she said determined. Kylo nodded, his hand reaching out again to cup her face.

“You are right.” He placed another soft kiss on her jaw and looked into her eyes when he added, “but you aren’t my Captain.”

A huff was the answer, before Rey finally initiated a kiss and this one turned into a series of kisses, each of them growing more and more desperate with time, until she clung to him, his tentacles lifting and supporting her. She loved the way they made her feel safe and cared for. He was the only one she trusted, the only one she wanted to share everything with.

Moaning against his mouth she let her fingers trail over his tentacles. With closed eyes she couldn’t see which one was the one that would go inside her later, but she loved all of them equally and decided to treat them all like the most precious thing in the world.

As the heat of their make out session rose, Rey felt herself growing more and more aroused. There was a throbbing feeling in her nether regions and as Kylo’s limbs stroked and teased her skin, she felt herself growing wet with need. He held her steady while devouring her mouth and only when he let go to look at her, did she sigh in content.

“Look at you. All flushed and needy.”

One tentacle lovingly patted her ass, again sending a shiver down Rey’s spine, while another played between her legs and spread her juices.

“Did you play with yourself while I was gone?” He teased her clit and she sucked in a breath as pleasure shot through her. His question however remained unanswered, a solemn expression on her face.

In response Kylo raised one tentacle and brought it down onto her behind. The clap reverberated through the room, as well as Rey’s gasp.

“I asked you a question.”

Tentacles she didn’t even know were there tightened around her ankles and waist and before Rey could answer she was lifted from the ground.

Another slap echoed and she moaned.

“And what if I did?” There was venom in her voice, but Kylo could tell she liked the little impact play. Her juices were coating her legs already.

“Well, if you did I’d say, good for you. I wouldn’t want you frustrated because you were waiting for me.”

He stroked her nipples once more. “As long as you and me are the only ones touching your body, I don’t mind at all.“

Rey huffed, still bound by his limbs. “Bastard.”

There was another slap on her firm behind. “Ah, ah. I might not remember my parentage, but that doesn’t mean I will tolerate such language.”

His hand wandered between her legs and he started slowly rubbing her clit. The pleasure spread like fire through her body and Rey buckled beneath him.

“Kylo, please,” she moaned and arched her back to get more stimulation. She had waited so long and felt so needy, that she wanted him to stop teasing her already.

Her lover chuckled.

“You might want to be more quiet, lest your crew comes looking for you.” His voice was dark and seductive and Rey’s eyes widened when she realizes he was right. Rose had brought her food with the promise to pick the empty plate up again later. The idea of her finding them like this was terrifying and exciting at the same time. The humiliation let more wetness gather between her legs. Still something inside her panicked.

“They can’t know. Please, let me lock the door at least.”

Hurt flickered briefly over his face, but then a small smile started gracing his lips. The pressure between Rey’s legs increased and he inserted a finger, slowly fucking her with it.

“Are you afraid they will find out you let a monster fuck you?”

Rey moaned as he added another finger. “Are you concerned they might disrespect you for your kinks?”

The speed with which he penetrated her now was nearly too much for her. She whimpered and tried to move her pelvis, but he wouldn’t let her. Instead he picked up on speed, one tentacle squeezing her breasts, while another roamed every inch of her body. Rey’s nerves were on overload. She was so close to orgasming, her toes were starting to curl.

“Kylo,” she moaned and he pulled his fingers out, sticking them into her mouth for her to lick clean. She obliged but whined in pain, the need for stimulation too big. This close to her orgasm he was torturing her by not letting her finish.

“I will lock the door,” he said as she suckled on his fingers, her eyes barely open, because her brain was clouded with lust. “If you promise to be mine.”

Rey nodded eagerly, letting go of his fingers. “Am yours.”

With a movement of his tentacles she was no longer lying but being held upright.

“No, say it like you mean it.” His stare was boring into her very soul and that sobered her up.

“I am yours. Always.”

Something in her voice must have reassured him, because a second later they went to the door and he locked it, before returning with her still in his grasp. Slowly he let go of her and Rey stood with shaky legs, gripping the back of her chair for support.

“Get on the bed, ass up.” He gave her a searing kiss, before urging her into the right direction. Rey stumbled towards her big canopy bed and positioned herself on hands and knees, like he had instructed. The evening air brushed her naked sex and she sighed with anticipation. Her core still longed for him and when he came closer she bit her lower lip, waiting for him to finally enter her. She had been so close to cumming when he had let go of her, that her nerves were on edge.

He did no such thing though. Instead he let his hands and tentacles trail her body, lovingly stroking her firm behind and spreading her ass cheeks, inspecting her holes with a satisfied expression.

“One day I’m gonna fill up that ass of yours,” he said like it was the obvious conclusion. Rey was so aroused, that the idea didn’t even frighten her, instead she wondered what his eggs would feel like inside of her tight channel.

She was used to taking them up her vagina, were they would lie until they opened up to release his sperm. The feeling was strangely wonderful and usually brought her to orgasm. But what she secretly loved most was how full she felt and how her insides were bloated enough to see it from the outside. She had seen herself in the mirror before and had to admit she had looked pregnant every time - a scary but also stimulating thought.

Kylo started stroking her sex and when she felt his tentacle smear her thighs with precum, she moaned and arched her back, pressing her behind towards him. His sex organ was designed in such a way, that when he became aroused the tentacle changed and became harder towards the end, much like the penis of a human male. Still the girth of it was thicker and Kylo’s sperm differed from most.

Rey craved it.

“Please, Kylo,” she moaned and he prodded her entry, gently spreading her wetness.

“You sure you can take me, little one?” Nodding Rey hummed.

“I want you,” she breathed out when he touched her clit again and finally he did as she wished and inserted his tentacle dick inside her. It filled her to the brim, her tight channel stretching around it and squeezing it, to get more of him inside her.

Kylo chuckled. “So greedy.”

Then he started fucking her slowly and Rey didn’t even last four thrusts before she came, shaking and shivering. Her cunt clenched around him, greedily milking him, even thought he wasn’t ready to fill her yet.

With both his hands he reached out to palm her breasts and gently tug at her sensitive nipples. Rey’s moans filled the air and Kylo seriously doubted that her crew didn’t know about them already. After all she was loud every time he took her.

One tentacle reached around her to fondle her clit again and Kylo sped up his pace, breathing heavily himself.

A few thrusts later and Rey buckled underneath him again, his constant stimulation having built up another high for her. Panting she came a second time, groaning his name and Kylo followed her suit, slowly emptying himself inside her. His eggs travelled slower than human sperm and it took half a minute to fill Rey’s womb. The process usually made Rey come again and it also did this time. Squealing and moaning she waited for her body to fill, while she relinquished in the feeling of ecstasy. A series of curses fell from her lips and she dropped her head onto the pillow, panting and moaning the whole time, while Kylo held her steady with a tentacle around her waist.

When he was certain he was finished he removed himself from her, a few little eggs spilling from her already. Rey groaned, slightly unhappy about him leaving her, but she managed to slowly sit up and let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, while Kylo lay down beside her, panting while he was calming down.

Knowing what was about to come, Rey stood up on shaky legs and moved to the tub, all while stroking her slightly swollen belly. She felt Kylo’s gaze on her when she climbed into it, first standing, but then sitting down. To be so full of his eggs always felt delicious to her and she often wondered if his body produced some kind of drug to make her feel this way.

Content she let her finger trail her own breasts, before they wandered between her legs were she gave her clit a few lazy strokes, before it happened. Kylo’s eggs opened and Rey shuddered in delight as a gush of sperm came out of her, coating her legs and running down towards her ass. The pressure gave her a small orgasm, which she always titled as her little after sex highlight.

Shuddering she waited for his sperm to leave her. Some eggs stayed inside her and would come out hours later, but the majority opened and coated her sex and legs with thick white sperm.

Grateful for the filled bucket of water standing next to the tub Rey quickly washed herself, getting rid of most of the sticky substance. When she was finished she went over to Kylo on shaky legs to accompany him in his rest.

“Happy?” he asked, sounding quite smug. Rey hummed, cuddling into his side and possessively throwing a leg over his body. She wanted to sleep and enjoy this closeness while it lasted.

No matter how often she had offered her bed to him, he had always been gone in the morning. She had gotten used to it by know. People never stayed.

“Rey, are you falling asleep?” Kylo asked softly.

“Mhm.”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

She lazily opened her eyes and craned her neck a little to look at him.

“What is it?”

He hesitated before asking.

“If…if I were human, would you…would you introduce me to your crew?”

Rey sat up to look at him and frowned, clearly stunned by his question.

When she didn’t answer immediately Kylo pressed his lips together.

“Never mind. It’s not important.” He sat up, slowly detangling himself from her. When he was about to stand up she finally came out of her stupor and stopped him.

“Wait. I-I never knew that’s something you wanted.”

“It’s okay, Rey. We both know it’s better how it is now. They probably wouldn’t be able to handle this anyways and there is no way out of it.” He motioned down his body while saying that and his words made her wonder if he had been searching for a way to transform his body.

Slowly he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and stood up. Rey grabbed his arm.

“I like you as you are.”

Kylo looked at her. “I know. I like you, too. Please forget I said something.”

Rey swallowed. “But-“

“No, it’s fine, Rey. Please don’t worry. I’m fine.”

He didn’t even wait for her reaction, but more or less bolted out of the room, jumping out of her window. She heard a splash when he entered the water, but when she raced after him to tell him that she had made a mistake, to tell him that she loved him and wanted him to know she was proud of him the sea had already swallowed him and he didn’t come up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to update this cutie. I hope you like this little snippet from the past. Next chapter will be present again. I hope you are all well. Have a nice day :)

**4 years prior**

Canon smoke filled her lungs as she climbed on board of the First Order. Men and women fought around her, the clinking sounds of swords colliding resonating through the air. Rey ducked at the right moment to avoid contact with one of the Resistance members and quickly made her way through the fighting crowd towards the captain’s cabin.

She hoped Snoke was there and that she would have the chance to kill him. It was what he deserved for all his crimes, especially the one he committed to her fellow friend and leader, the General, by kidnapping and killing her son.

Rey was determined. The opportunity couldn’t be missed.

Quickly she threw the door to the Captain’s quarters open and took in the room. It was empty. Her shoulders sagged when she realizes Snoke wasn’t here. Hesitantly Rey entered what seemed like a spacious office and looked around. Everything was immaculately cleaned. There wasn’t even the slightest hint someone had been working here. He had planned this encounter, had had enough time to let trails disappear. Frustrated she turned ready to exit again, when her gaze fell on a curtain in a nook she hadn’t noticed before. Her steps faltered and she moved forward, pulling it open with one hand, the other on her sword, ready to use it.

What lay behind stunned her, because it wasn’t what she had expected at all.

An aquarium made out of glass and iron, but only filled half with what she suspected was seawater. It was tiny compared to its’ inhabitant.

His back was turned towards her, but she saw his tentacles pressed against the glass. They were black, a sharp contrast to his skin.

When she gasped he turned around and Rey took him in.

His pale skin, darkening towards his torso where his octopus-like body started, his big brown eyes, his raven hair. He was beautiful and utterly fascinating. She had never seen someone like him. Merfolk, yes, but this?

His eyes were full of emotion Rey couldn’t quite place. Was it loneliness, desperation? Working his jaw he stared at her and Rey wondered what he was doing in this prison. Had Snoke captured him?

A canon being fired rattled the ship and she came to her senses. There was no time looking at beautiful creatures. She had to find Snoke.

She was about to turn when she heard his voice, raspy and unsure, as though he didn’t talk very often.

“Please, let me out.”

Rey’s eyes widened and the creature moved, reaching out towards the ceiling of it’s home. Her eyes followed the movement and she noticed an iron grating covering the aquarium and keeping him from exiting.

He definitely was a prisoner. It took her two seconds to make a decision.

Nodding she pulled a chair towards him and stepped on it, examining the padlock.

“Where is the key?” she asked and stepped down again, looking around the room.

“The sideboard. First drawer,” he answered and Rey went to it immediately. She didn’t need long to find it. Relieve filled her when she gripped the heavy iron key. With quick movements she opened the lock, lifting the thick grating and letting it fall to the ground.

The creature let out a deep breath, before holstering himself up with his arms and tentacles, swiftly climbing out of his prison.

Rey backed away, unsure, what he would do next, but he only looked at her and his face looked relieved.

“Thank you.”

Rey nodded once. “Did Snoke do this to you?”

He silently confirmed her suspicions.

“Do you know where he is right now?”

He hesitated.

“He is preparing a boat to escape, but he intended to take me with him, so I’m not sure if he will be back.”

Rey’s eyes widened at the thought of Snoke escaping her yet again.

“Can you show me?”

The door opened before he could response and the very man she was looking for was standing in front of her, followed by four men, who looked like his personal guards. Immediately Rey pulled out her sword and took a fighting stance.

Snoke smiled at her.

“Ms Kenobi, I see you have made the acquaintance of my apprentice Kylo Ren.”

Rey’s eyes flickered towards the octopus man and saw regret fill his face. Otherwise he didn’t move, but Rey couldn’t dwell on the fact that she had helped her enemy.

“Nice way to keep your apprentice,” she remarked dryly and Snoke smirked.

“I was merely teaching him a lesson of obedience.”

Rey scoffed. “Sure.”

“Oh, please child. I’m just here to pick him up. Lower your weapon, you might hurt yourself,” Snoke chided and his men took a step towards her.

Deep inside her mind she knew it was outright stupid to attack without backup, but she didn’t have a choice. There was no way for her to give up now.

In a desperate attempt to save herself she attacked the guard closest to her and struck him down with one swipe. The others drew their weapons and Kylo took a step forward. Rey preyed he wouldn’t attack her after she had freed him, but she couldn’t be sure.

The guards attacked and Rey had to step back, so they wouldn’t harm her. Metal collided. From the corner of her eye she saw movement and then one man was thrown against the others and black tentacles shot out to knock the others out. Rey’s head whipped around staring at Kylo who simply gave her a nod and then a sudden calmness filled Rey and they attacked together.

Later she wasn’t able to tell whom killed whom, she only knew that Snoke was dead because Kylo cut his torso in half and when she saw that bastard’s dead body ease filled her.

Kylo helped her crew fighting against the rest of Snoke’s men, but disappeared soon after and only a fortnight later did Rey see him again.

She was exhausted from a long day at sea, her muscles protesting with every step she took. Tired she entered her cabin and stilled when she took in the shape standing in front of her opened balcony door.

“Who is there?” The dimly lit room concealed his features, but when she stepped closer and brought her oil lamp up to the height of his face, she did recognize him.

“Kylo, what are you doing here?”

“Pardon my unannounced entry, but I wasn’t sure if your crew would have appreciated me entering the deck,” he said and waited.

Rey stayed silent, watching him carefully. She knew he could be trusted. He had helped her kill Snoke after all. Still she felt uneasy, because she didn’t know anything about the intention of his visit.

“You are probably wondering why I’m here,” he said, a small smile on his lips and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“I never thanked you.”

Rey frowned.

“But you did.”

He shook his head. “No I only thanked you for freeing me from the aquarium, but I haven’t thanked you for killing Snoke with me.” He swallowed and kneaded his hands.

“I wanted to for a long time, but I never really saw a way out.” He stalled, looking around the room nervously. “You made me feel like I had a choice.”

Feeling touched by his words she touched his arm and shivered when she felt a tremor go through her body. Stunned she looked up at him and he stared back. It was obvious he had felt it too.

Licking her lips Rey motioned to a chair near the window and pulled the other one from her desk to face him.

“Would you like to tell me about him?” she asked and sat down, watching with slight fascination for his tentacles as Kylo did the same.

“Snoke?”

“Yes, but also about yourself and how you came to be his apprentice. Have you been with him for a long time?”

He shifted his weight, eyes not meeting hers.

“I… I have been with him as long as I remember. I forgot… I don’t remember my past.”

A familiar sadness swept over Rey and she sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged.

“I have been looking for my family my whole life. Snoke used to sail every corner of the ocean and I was able to ask around a lot. No one remembered me or was even aware of others like me.” He motioned to his lower body. “So I guess, they might not even be alive anymore.”

Rey reached out to touch his hand, squeezing it affectionately. “I know what that feels like. I thought my parents had abandoned me and I was alone. But a few years ago my grandfather Obi Wan found me and I learned that my other grandfather had had my parents killed.” She swallowed heavily. “At least I have him now. He is kind to me. I live with him when I’m at land.”

Kylo nodded. “I’m glad you had some kind of closure and that you aren’t alone.”

Rey hesitated, unsure why she already felt so close to someone she had only met so recently. After a pause she lifted her hand to his face.

“Hey, neither are you.”

He gave her a glimpse of what a full-blown grin would look like on his face, before his expression darkened again.

“You don’t need to be so kind. I know I shouldn’t even be here. I just didn’t know what to do with myself and realized I was following your ship, so…” he trailed of and stood up, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rey started to feel uneasy at the thought of him leaving and her never seeing him again. What was it with her today that made her so sentimental?

“Will you come back tomorrow?” The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.

Kylo looked surprised.

“If you want me to,” he supplied and it sounded like a question.

Rey breathed in and nodded. “Yes, please. I… enjoyed our chat. Same time tomorrow?”

He regarded her for a second before he nodded, a smile appearing yet again on his face.

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Calmness filled her again at the knowledge he would be back. Her gaze fell onto her desk where the unfinished letter to the General lay and she remembered that she had wanted to ask him something.

“Kylo?” He spun around towards her, already in the process of leaving. “Do you by any chance remember a boy named Ben Solo? Snoke kidnapped him, when he was young and we assume he has been killed, but we don’t know for certain.”

Kylo frowned, shaking his head slowly.

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard of him.”

Rey nodded, pursing her lips.

“I guess that’s a mystery we will never solve,” she murmured to herself, before looking at Kylo again.

“Well, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled and looked after him when he exited the ship and disappeared in the dark blue sea.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kylo didn’t return for days Rey started to worry. It wasn’t like him not to visit for a week without telling her beforehand, but after their last conversation she feared he might stay away for good.

Kylo and her had refrained from talking about the future, even though there wasn’t an expiration date on their meetings. No matter if Rey was on sea or land, they made it work, meeting in silence, unseen from the world. Since they had never labelled their relationship as something serious the idea of introducing him to her crew had never crossed her mind, but she now realized it should have.

She had been so sure they would never get married or grow old together. She had hoped, yes, wished that someday he would tell her that she was the one for him. But they only ever got possessive in the throws of passion and she didn’t take his words seriously then.

Because of her childhood she had always assumed love wasn’t for her. Kylo had helped her fill that void. Now there was hope, that maybe he was interested in a stable relationship. Maybe he did love her.

Deep in thoughts Rey was standing on board of her ship while Rose was explaining their next route to her, but she was barely listening. Instead she contemplated going out to find him. The thought send a shiver trough her.

The sea had been her home for such a long time but after everything that happened she was anxious to swim again.

Usually she spent her time under water every two months and tried to avoid staying beneath the waves for too long.

She didn’t want to leave her crew and ship behind, but maybe Kylo hadn’t left her. If he needed her help, she would never forgive herself if she didn’t go looking for him.

“Rey?” Rose was trying to catch her attention.

“Pardon, I was in thoughts,” she replied, shaking her head slightly.

Her first mate smiled wearily. “You have been a lot lately. Something on your mind you want to talk about?”

Rey hesitated, considering if maybe she should tell Rose. As one of her best friends and loyal crewmember she knew she was trustworthy and if she actually went to look for Kylo someone would have to know the truth anyways. Sighing she decided to relent. “Do you remember Kylo Ren? He helped us fight against Snoke’s men.”

Rose nodded. “The octopus-man who keeps visiting you?”

At her words Rey’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open for a few seconds. “How do you…?”

Rose chuckled. “You two aren’t exactly subtle. But we figured you’d be more relaxed if someone took care of you.”

Rey could feel her cheeks starting to heat. It dawned to her that maybe her crew wasn’t as oblivious as she had thought them to be. Feeling self-conscious she shifted from one leg to the other. “We?”

“Aye, I’m afraid everyone knows. Even those who haven’t heard you in the throws of passion have been told. I think it was Poe, even though I don’t have evidence.”

Groaning Rey leaned against the closest mast and buried her face in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

Rose came to hug her and patted her shoulder. “Hey, it’s not. You shouldn’t be ashamed to love him. No matter what, I’ll always support you.”

Rey let out a long breath she had been holding and licked her lips, looking at Rose somewhat sober now. “He is gone. Left five days ago and hasn’t visited since.”

Her first mate frowned before her face took on a compassionate expression. “That’s why you’re so distracted?”

Rey nodded, whipping her hands on her leather trousers.

“I…I’m thinking about going out to look for him.” She felt like she was asking for permission and held her breath until her first mate gave her an answer. “Yes, why not? We are nearly home anyways. The crew and I will bring this ship home safely.”

Biting her lower lip Rey looked at her friend and nodded. “You’re right. I’m going to do it. Thanks, Rose.”

With the feeling of reassurance she went to her cabin and came up with a plan.

Hastily she wrote Kylo a short note just in case he would return before her and when she placed it on her desk with a longing glance at his name, she heard a familiar sound and straightened.

Turning towards her balcony she didn’t realize she was holding her breath until he came into her view.

Kylo was as beautiful as ever, making her heart beat faster with his mere presence. Relief filled her, when she saw him and she had to compose herself so she wouldn’t run and jump into his arms.

“Hey,” his voice sounded rough as he came to stand in front of her.

“Hey,” Rey echoed and took a step towards him, the longing to be close to him intensifying with his obvious discomfort. “Where have you been?” she asked after a few seconds and immediately loathed herself for doing so. It wasn’t as if he owed her anything.

In response Kylo hung his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay away. I just needed some time to think about us.” His dark eyes were full of regret and Rey swallowed soundly at the emotions displayed.

“About us?” Somehow her voice sounded small. Dread started to fill her.

He nodded, his gaze still fixed to the floor.

“Do you want to stop… this?” She motioned to him then her.

He raised his head, frowning. “No. That’s the last thing I want.”

Relieve let her shoulders relax again and Rey slumped against her desk, letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry for how I reacted when we last saw each other.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You are sorry? I’m sorry. I never should have pressured you to make our relationship public. I had some time to think about it and the whole ordeal, well- it was childish how I acted.”

Rey straightened. “No, you are right to want that and I’m sorry it never occurred to me, that it feels to you like I need to hide you. I just felt as though our relationship hadn’t progressed that far yet. I mean… what are we? Is this more than sex?”

She looked at him questioningly as his expression fell from his face and he paled. “What?” he rasped. Then he was silent for a few second, a frown on his face, as though he was looking for the right words.

“Rey, I-“ he shook his head. “For me it is. I’d had hoped- I understand if you don’t feel anything for me, but I thought this was more than…sex.”

She nodded eagerly. “I want that. I want a serious relationship with you.”

Kylo let out a breath and suddenly Rey found herself in his embrace. Arms and tentacles pulled her towards him, squeezing her tight against him.

“I’m glad we agree on that. I thought we were on the same page regarding us, but it’s good that we cleared this now.” He kissed her forehead then and Rey closed her eyes in content. “Also this might seem sudden, after we just established our relationship, but I promised myself to tell you today, so…”

He looked at her, his eyes nearly swallowing her alive and Rey held her breath, a little anxious about what was to come.

“I love you.” The words fell from his lips out of the sudden and Rey sucked in a breath, because she couldn’t believe that he had actually said them.

“You do?” she asked barely audible.

“Aye.”

Rey swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in her throat and licked her lips. “I… I do it, too. Love you I mean.” The blush that formed on her skin highlighted her freckles and Kylo’s eyes roamed over them with fascination. His grin was bigger than she had ever seen and they couldn’t help but smile at one another until he dipped down to give her a kiss.

With the happiness bubbling inside of her Rey couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. “That was what you wanted to talk about?”

Kylo grunted, his lips moving to caress her jaw. “Actually, that’s just part of it. I wasn’t sure if you would return my feelings, but I had hoped.” He grinned sheepishly and she thought he looked younger, when he smiled.

Rey’s blush deepened as she bit her lip and spoke her thoughts aloud. “How could I not?”

His fingers trailed the side of her face, gently adjusting a strand of hair, which had fallen out of her buns. “Indeed, how could I not?” he murmured in response, his eyes full of love.

The next kiss was slow and so full of emotions, that Rey felt her eyes sting. Kylo’s gentle nature touched her deeply and when she used both her hands to cradle his face and deepen the kiss, a tear rolled down her face.

The moment Kylo noticed he pulled back immediately, but she shook her head vehemently. “They are happy tears,” she explained and used her hand to wipe her face. In response he tightened his embrace and Rey leaned into the hug, burying her face in his shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

Kylo let out a breath he had been holding. “I missed you, too and I promise I won’t leave you again. I might need to swim from time to time, but from now on I will stay, if that is what you want.”

Rey nodded against his shoulder and turned her head to press a kiss to his throat. “What else did you want to talk about?” she asked and he shook his head. “Can I just hold you for a little while and we discuss the rest later?”

“Of course, Kylo,” she answered and then he carried her over to her bed and they lay entwined in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I promise the next chapter will contain Smut and more plot ;)


End file.
